Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an additive dispersing filter and method of dispersing an additive to a fluid passing through the filter.
Many different types of fluid filters are known. Most such filters use a mechanical or ‘screening’ type of filtration, with a porous filter element disposed therein. The oil is repeatedly cycled through the filter element to remove impurities.
In the oil filtration art, it is well known that normal operation of an internal combustion engine, particularly a diesel engine, results in the formation of contaminants. These contaminants include, among others, soot, which is formed from incomplete combustion of the fossil fuel, and acids that result from combustion. These contaminants are typically introduced into the lubricating oil during engine operation, and tend to increase oil viscosity and generate unwanted engine deposits, leading to increased engine wear.
The conventional solution to these problems has been to place various additives into lubricating oils, during their initial formulation. To combat soot-related problems, many conventional lubricating oils include dispersants that resist agglomeration of soot therein. These work well for a short period, but may become depleted. Additionally, due to the solubility and chemical stability limits of these dispersants in the oil, the service lives of the lubricating oil and the oil filter are less than optimal.
To counteract the effects of acidic combustion products, many conventional motor oils include neutralizing additives known as over-based detergents. These are a source of TBN (total base number), which is a measure of the quantity of the over-based detergent in the oil. The depletion of the TBN is an important limiting factor for many internal combustion engines, particularly for heavy-duty applications with diesel engines.
To improve engine protection and to combat other problems, conventional lubricating oils often include one or more further additives, which may be corrosion inhibitors, antioxidants, friction modifiers, pour point depressants, detergents, viscosity index improvers, anti-wear agents, and/or extreme pressure additives. While the inclusion of these further additives may be beneficial, the amount and concentration of these additives, using conventional methods, are limited by the ability of lubricating oils to suspend these additives, as well as by the chemical stability of these additives in the oil.
While the known filters are usable for their intended purposes, the release of supplemental additives from the known filters often takes place either immediately after installation or more rapidly than is needed for protecting the oil. Subsequently, after some time has elapsed, there may be little or no additive left in the filter.
Another problem with many of the known filter designs is that beneficial additives are added to the oil before the oil is mechanically filtered through a filter element. As a result, when the oil is mechanically filtered, some of the beneficial additives that have just been added may be immediately filtered out.
Moreover, recent emission regulations require heavy/medium duty diesel engines to run at conditions that deteriorate the crank case lube oil additive package at an accelerated rate. This leads to a reduction in the number of miles a truck can travel before the crank case oil needs to be changed, causing increase in downtime and operating costs of the truck, and thus reducing profits for the owner.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a filter having an additive incorporated therein, wherein the additive is slowly released over the useful life of the filter. It is also desirable to provide an oil filter which could extend the useful life of engine oil so as to allow a user to extend the time interval between oil changes of an engine.